Various types of spatulas have been used in connection with cooking food on a grill. It is advantageous for such a spatula to have a relatively sharp leading edge. Spatulas having replaceable blades are known.
A need exists for an improved replaceable blade spatula that reliably mounts the spatula blade to the spatula and which can be readily cleaned after periods of use. A need also exists for an improved replaceable spatula blade that can be readily securely mounted to the spatula, yet easily removed and replaced.
In addition, a need exists for a removable blade spatula that can meet NSF requirements.
However, a need exists for a convenient and safe apparatus for changing a spatula blade. It would be advantageous for the apparatus to allow efficient removal of a used blade and insertion of a replacement blade.